Effects
by Exij
Summary: You have got to choose your words. They can have an effect on others, and even on your own life. Rated T due to some content not suitable for children.
**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **The player here is not actually controlled by a real human being.**

'This was a long day. A long day of doing nothing.' thought Cody, the Guide as he sat staring at the furnace. He was wandering around the town aimlessly, and spoke to the villagers about some gossips all day. He heard that Terra and Ragtz are officially a couple now, and he couldn't help but feel happy about them. His thoughts were baffled to his girlfriend, Astrid. She was around his height, had long blonde hair what she kept in a ponytail, and ultimately, she was the Player. He was always jealous about her, because she had the most amazing job in the universe: defending the village. She was an expert archer, defeated most of the legendary enemies, like the Eye of Cthulhu. She defeated armies of goblins all alone. She fought back the Crimson, the Hallow, she built the town with her own hands, she has wings, she is beautiful and she is the most amazing woman he had ever seen. Everything the village have had is because of her.

'And me?' he thought. 'I don't even have a real job. Sure, I'm the Guide but I could only guide the Player, and Astrid knows everything I could teach to her. And I can't stand this. She has to support both of them, she has no free time and still, she is so cheery. She enjoys her life and I don't enjoy mine. I always wanted to be a professional warrior, but I can hardly kill a slime.'

His self-disparagement was interrupted by a loud knocking. 'Astrid must've forgotten to bring the keys...' he thought while trudging to the door. To his utter suprise, he found there Faye, the Dryad.

"Hey there, Cody, I was wondering if you could lend me some sugar, I ran out of it, and Frederick doesn't have any either. He told me that Bohemas will arrive only tomorrow, and..."

"I have some, Faye, what are you cooking?" Cody interrupted her, he felt kind of rude, but he knew if he didn't do so she would be there forever explaining the situation."Some choc chip cookies..."

"Oh that's nice. I love them. Here's the sugar, could you bring some over if they are ready pretty please?"

"Sure thing, Cody, and thank you! By the way, you look really depressed. You should sleep more." Faye said as she was exiting the house. She waved to Cody, and he forced a smile on his face as he closed the door.

'Damn it, is this so obivious?' Cody asked himself. Suddenly, he heard a shot. A _really familiar_ shot. Moments later, the door swung open and Astrid stepped in with her Sniper Rifle in her hand and a large grin on her face.

"Hi, sweetheart! You will not believe where I've been today!" she started cheerily. "I was been in the Underworld! I killed dozens of demons and I could really use a bath, so please, could you fill it?" Cody sighed. "Sure thing, Astrid..."

"Aww, whats wrong Cody? You seem sad, what happened?"

Cody snapped."Nothing happened, and that is the problem! You are going everywhere doing your heroic deeds and stuff, and I have to sit here, do nothing and feel like I'm useless! I don't have a job like Frederick or Faye or Kylie or anyone else in this god forsaken town! My life is dull and I can't do anything about it." he felt Astrid's arms wrapping up around his neck.

"Come on sweetie, you can't say that... Why don't you pick up a job? You could be a farmer, or you could help Cyril with his clothiering or you could come with me on my journeys."

"First of all, I've tried farming, it's not my cup of tea. Secondly, Cyril can do his job on his own, and lastly, I'd die before we'd set off for an adventure or something. I'm not a tough guy and I can't even handle a rabbit."

"But I still love you, and you love me, aren't you?" Astrid was trying to cheer him up, but he started doubting that he still loved her like in the old times.

"I don't know, Astrid, maybe I don't do so anymore." Astrid stiffened, not believing what she had just heard.

"Uhh I really need a rest, I'm hearing things..."

"No Astrid, I really doubt that I love you. You know, it's not the same." Cody finally looked at her, but sprung back immediately. He has never seen Astrid in such bad condition. She paled, her eyes were filled with sadness, and tears were trailing down on her cheeks.

"Please, tell me this is a prank." she looked at him hopefully.

"I'm sorry."

She bursted out in tears. She cried harrowingly. Cody tried to calm her, but she couldn't. She was crying until she fell asleep on him.'One last time, can't hurt.' he thought as he hugged her more tightly.

 _Astrid's POV_

When I woke up, I saw him sitting by the fireplace, poking the flames with a branch.

"Good morning, Cody."

"Morning, Astrid..."

"I'll go gather my stuff and get ready to leave.

"Oh, what adventures are you going to be part of today?"

"I'm moving out of your house."

"Wait, why?"

"Can't you remember last evening? I don't want to live with someone who I love but doesn't love me back." I still had a little hope that he was only joking or drunk or under the effect of some spell, but my hopes were crushed quickly.

"Oh, sorry. I'll not disturb you. I'll be at Faye's if you need me."

As I was watching him ambling towards the door, I felt emptiness in my heart, but I also felt something else. _Wrath_.

 _Faye's POV_

"How can I help, Co..." I was interrupted by him crushing his lips on mine. I always had a crush on him, but I never told him because of Astrid. His hands were on my waist, and I was so utterly suprised that I couldn't even do anything.

"You didn't like it, di..." Now I interrupted him with another kiss, now a deeper one. I curled my arms around his neck and pushed him towards the wall, knocking some dishes off the table. Momentarily, I didn't care. I was kissing Cody. I finally earned something I couldn't imagine even in my wettest dreams.

He broke off the kiss, gaping for breath, only to engage in another one.

 _Cody's POV_

I didn't know what was I doing. I stepped outside my house, and I instantly felt that I have to have someone for me. I knew Faye liked me, because she's not good at hiding her emotions. I knocked at her, and I let my heart drive me. I kissed her, she kissed me back, and I was finally happy. Until I heard a female voice. A _really familiar_ female voice.

She was standing in the door. She was looking at us, her eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"I'm gravely dissapointed in you. I thought you were better than that, _Cody_. She spat my name as it was poison. "But you were right, feel free to enjoy your life finally." Normally I'd be happy because Astrid finally let me go, but I saw something in her case. _A voodoo doll. Symbolising me. I knew my destiny had reached me._

 _Astrid's POV_

I ran to the entrace of the town's mine with inhumane speed. I got in a minecart, and rushed downwards. I didn't stop until I reached the Underworld. I opened mypouch, grabbing Cody's doll that I looted from a demon. I looked at it, examining it one last time, as it was falling into a pool of lava.

 _Faye's POV_

I saw as Cody bursted into tears as Astrid left.

"What's wrong? Do you still love her?"

He looked at me, his eyes widened in fear.

"I'm going to die." As soon as he finished his sentence, he bursted into flames, screaming, and he collapsed to the floor in a few seconds. He was burnt to a crisp.

At first, I thought it was only a really bad dream, but I remembered that Dante was talking about a voodoo doll existing deep in the Underworld symbolising the Guide, and if it was thrown into lava, a mighty enemy would be summoned.

Suddenly I understood everything.

My vision got blurred as I reached for my dagger that I used for sacrifices.

My heart was broken.

I had only one escape.

 _Astrid's POV_

He's done. He's dead. I heard the rattling of the Wall of Flesh. I didn't want to live anymore.

"Come and get me."

 _"Everybody listen up!"_ Caitlin shouted to the agitated crowd. Next to her was standing Dante, with his head hogged. He was going to ask out Faye today, and he found her body lifeless, in a pool of blood.

"We have an announcement to make. First of all, there has been a bloodshed last night, we found Cody and Faye dead, and Astrid went missing. But don't panic yet" she calmed the thunderstruck people."I'm sure Astrid will come home and think up something."

"I strongly doubt that!" said Garval, who just came up from the mine, carrying Astrid's mangled body.

The people were stiffened.

"You may start to panic now."

 _"This is going to be a horrible night."_

Opuni said, as he was preparing his blowpipe. Everyone was getting ready to fight. Opuni could forecast tragedies, and they didn't want to be part of it.

Too bad for them.

 _Trixy's POV_

The sun has just risen. I'm standing here, in the middle of the town. To the left, there are the scorched remains of my friends. To the right, there is the corpse of Spazmatism, next to it was Retinazer's. I was the only one who survived the encounter. The whole village burned down. For the first time in my life, I didn't want to party.

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **If this fanfic doesn't earn your approval, I can blame it on that**

 **1.: This is my first one.**

 **2.: I can't speak English properly, and I only have a basic language exam.**

 **3.: I'm not really creative.**

 **4.: I had lost a bet so I had to do this.**

 **All of the character names exists ingame, like Kylie is a name for the Stylist or Ragtz is a name for the Goblin Tinkerer.**

 **You can search them up in the Terraria Gamepedia.**

 **I really do enjoy oneshots, maybe I'll write another one.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
